Freedom Fighters
by LaSirque
Summary: When everyone thought they could live their Happily ever afters someone had to come along and ruin everything. Now with the lives of the Gundam Pilots on the line, the ESUN must once again defend the peace. BL 12 34


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own any of the Gundam Characters. I do however own the members of DAWN.

AN: This fic does contain original Characters but they are all a part of the opposite side.

Warnings: Shounen Ai/ YAOI, Violence.

Pairings: 2x1x2, hints of 3x4.

The year is After Colony 198 and all is not well in the ESUN. While peace remains, the bond that holds it is about to break. A new organization called DAWN has forged a path for itself, made up of delegates all over the Earth Sphere who believe that the colonists are still a threat. Their goal is to once again separate Earth from the colonies, this time however through Earth's perspective. They believe that the people of the space colony clusters are using and deceiving the people of Earth. DAWN and its followers are willing to do anything in their power to rid Earth of this burden thinking, but not stating that force is their one and only hope to achieve their goal. Since the end of the Eve War DAWN has slowly eased its way into the lives of many, putting a strain on the delicate peace forged between the colonies and Earth. Now two years after the wars and under the influence of this new organization the ESUN has issued forth a warrant for the capture of the former Gundam Pilots stating that they need to be placed on trial for their crimes during the wars. With the capture of the former pilots eminent DAWN is positive there is no other force strong enough to stand in their way. However be it through simple ignorance or any other force of mind DAWN has yet to acknowledge the fact that there are still people within the ESUN who are willing to defend the peace everyone worked so hard to obtain. When push comes to shove even one such as Relena Dorlain Peacecraft- newly appointed Prime Minister of the ESUN will fight back if the call is great enough.

Freedom Fighters

Chapter One: Warrant

Colony Cluster L1 – May 8th AC 198 3:16 AM

Duo growled in annoyance, shifting in his bed and trying his best to ignore the incessant ringing of the phone. Cracking open an eye he chanced a peak at the clock by the bed noting the time it registered in his mind, the large red lights blaring out the ungodly time of three sixteen in the morning. Grumbling to himself about people and their crappy timing he reaches an arm over his peacefully sleeping lover. '_Why is it you hear a cat in the back yard and have to check it out, but when the phone rings you manage to ignore it. Oh. So. Well,_' he thought in disdain picking the phone off its receiver.

"And what prey tell is so god damned important that you have to call my home at quarter past three in the morning?" he hissed into the receiver clearly displeased.

"Duo, oh thank the gods you answered," supplied the voice on the other end of the line, he noted it sounded slightly out of breath. "Turn your TV on Duo this is important, I swear."

"Relena? You ar-"

"Duo look just turn on your TV," she cried voice shaky.

"I think you should listen to her," croaked Heero, slowly waking up from what was a peaceful slumber. He sat up, rubbing the heal of his hands over his eyes to clear the fog from his view. "Humor her now so we can get back to sleep," he added ready to flop back down into the covers and let sleep claim him again. Duo mumbled a "fine, fine, but you own me buddy," as he handed the phone to Heero. Pulling out the remote from his nightstand drawer he obediently clicked the power button, telling Heero to ask what channel. Heero relayed the information given back to him to Duo and he switched to the proper station. A few minutes later a newscast resumed, looping back to the story that had been repeating itself most of the day.

"This is the ESUN 24 hour News Cast bringing you today's breaking news. Late last night a warrant was issued for the arrest of the former Gundam Pilots," the anchor read looking troubled as she did so. "While we weren't given full details on the matter it is speculated that this warrant was influence by an organization that calls itself DAWN."

The two young men looked at each other with shock in their eyes, of all the things to wake up to this was not expected. Heero vaguely heard the news anchor as she continued to relay the information she was given.

"Relena… what, what is this?" he asked unsure of what to think. Relena sighed on the other end of the line telling him to continue watching, as things only seemed to worsen. Turning his attention back to the TV he noted that the anchor had moved further on into her speech, explaining the ESUN's reasoning behind this new warrant.

"DAWN is demanding that these five young men be put to trial for their crimes committed during the war, however this revelation has created a large amount of controversy throughout Earth and the colonies. Riots have been breaking out all over the ESUN and people are calling a foul on our government for allowing it to be influenced by a single force," she paused for a minute her eyes giving away her own opinion on the matter, with a sigh the woman continued. "We have been reassured that the pilots will be subject to fair trials but until all five are taken into custody a date cannot yet be set. Authorities are hoping that the boys will turn themselves in peacefully but it is an event that no one believes will happen… We ask that if anyone knows of the whereabouts of these five young men to please contact the police immediately. These men are to reconsidered armed and possibly very dangerous. Here now are the names and images, released to the public for the first time early this morning."

"I told you it only got worse," Relena whispered into the phone as the pictures and names of Heero and the others were each displayed onto the television. Duo glared angrily at the TV, snatching the phone from his lover.

"And why weren't we warned about this sooner? You're the Prime-fucking-Minister of the ESUN, don't you have ANY say about this?" Duo growled turning his glare to the phone. "I thought we were told at the end of the wars that no one… NO ONE would ever find out about who we really are. You sai-"

"I know you're angry Duo, I am too, I only just found out about this, no one even bothered to copy me in on this so don't go turning your anger on me. Give the phone back to Heero please, I'd like to talk without having my ears ripped off thank you very much," Relena replied, cutting Duo off before he could really fall into a tangent. Begrudgingly Duo handed it back to Heero.

"Who is this DAWN group they keep mentioning?" he asks, "They can't have been around for to long if neither Duo or myself have heard of them."

"I don't honestly know much about them myself Heero, but what I do know is that everything they stand for goes against everything I do. Unfortunately the Preventers see no reason to put them under investigation as, until today they haven't done anything that could be considered uncalled for. All I know right now though is that I'm not on the same terms as them and our respective parties- if you may, have been arguing back and forth on things they believe should be implemented into our laws. I don't like them much Heero, I don't like them much at all. I'm worried that their plans for you speak of something bigger in the future. I think it's best you contact the others and explain to them what's going on. I have to go now Heero, tell Duo I'm sorry for making this his wakeup call. I really wish it wasn't necessary, but it's better you find out this way rather then through some other turn of events. Be safe." Hanging up the phone Heero turns to Duo, resting a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him to some extent. Duo looks back at Heero offering a weak smile, the glisten in his eyes killing the desired effect. Wrapping his arms around Duo, Heero tried to offer as much comfort as he could to his lover. It was a rare event that Duo got upset about anything and seeing him in such a state only caused Heero himself to become uneasy. Shifting out of the hug Heero eased his way out of the bed.

"We should call the others and see if they've heard anything yet," he said softly, pulling on a pair of jeans. Duo nodded watching Heero's back with angry eyes. This wasn't supposed to be happening he kept telling himself, repeating the litany in his mind. They were supposed to live out the rest of their lives in peace, but now, now they had to worry over the shadows again.

"This isn't fair Heero! They promised us anonymity so that we could be happy. No one ever said anything about this! Nothing!"

"I know Duo," a quiet sigh as he left the room, his mind feeling exhausted regardless of his sleep just moments ago "… oh God don't I know."

TBC

AN: This is my new and revised version of Freedom Fighters, I started to work on it again and realized I didn't like how I started it out so now we have this, which in the end will turn out completely different from what I had originally planned for this. Depending on how graphic this turns out in later chapters I may end up editing this a bit to better fit the rules of the site. Please keep in mind that I'm going to be changing some things around in the Gundam Wing time line, not enough to make this AU, but enough to make some characters who were dead not so dead.


End file.
